Wheeled travel luggage and other hand pulled carts such as wheeled garbage cans and garden carts can create discomfort or injury to the user's hand or arm when the wheels inadvertently strike objects in their path or encounter uneven surfaces or sudden changes in elevation that send shock loads to the handle and into the arm, or in some cases flip over causing a twisting of the hand and arm.
Improvements to such hand-pulled, wheeled devices are desired.